


kiss_me_thru_the_phone.mp3

by gonnamuke



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnamuke/pseuds/gonnamuke
Summary: Steve has been away for too long (read: approximately a day) and Bucky has taken it upon himself to rekindle their flame
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	kiss_me_thru_the_phone.mp3

Phone tucked between his shoulder and ear, Steve ducks out of the crowded bar he’s been undercover doing recon in and into his car, locking the doors as he goes. “You’re a menace– a fucking–“

Bucky cuts him off. “Yeah okay baby, why don’t you zip those skinnies down for me.” 

Steve huffs, glancing around. “Buck...”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve got tinted windows, right? You’ve fucked me in cars with far less coverage.”

Steve swallows, going silent for a beat – it’s enough. 

“Oh, that did something, huh? Want me to talk about it? Ah let’s see– it was a few weeks back, we were out with everybody, drinking down at that kitschy bar nearby Nat’s–”

“Buck–“

“And I got a little tipsy,” Bucky continues. “A little sloppy. And you got how you always get when I’m not up to watching my own back too well - protective as all hell, I mean really, Steve, you were putting the fear of God into people, the looks you were giving ‘em.”

“This a lecture or what?”

“Oh we’re eager, are we? Relax, I’m getting to it. You touching yourself?”

“To story-time with Bucky? Not so much,” Steve lies, hand already down his pants. He’s done more with less. He could probably touch himself to Bucky just sitting there. He– has, before. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t act like you’re not hard regardless. Because you know what happened later, after that last round of shots when I started kissing up on you, made you forget about whoever else’s eyes might’ve been on me.” Bucky pauses for dramatic effect, and Steve rolls his eyes with the mindset of maintaining whatever dignity he has left here. “If I were a romantic sort of guy, I’d say I only had eyes for you.”

Steve smiles a little despite himself. “Shame you’re not that sort of guy.”

He can hear the equally sappy smile in Bucky’s voice when he says, “Shame. If I was I’d say that the only thing I could think of, Steve – and I mean the _only_ fucking thing – was dragging you into the nearest dark corner, you making me take it, fucking pile-driving me against the nearest flat surface. You always get rough with me when you’re feeling jealous like you were that night, and it’s what I wanted. I wanted bruises, Steve, I wanted you to give it to me deep and hard, and oh,” Bucky cuts himself off with a low chuckle. “Oh boy, did you deliver.”

“Nrgh,” Steve shudders. 

“You touching yourself now?” Bucky grins. 

“Uh-huh,” Steve breathes. 

Bucky hums reminiscently. “We tried making it home. You remember, Steve? You drove, and I sat in the passenger seat doing my level best to get us in a damn car crash. All over you, pawing at your dick like I was gonna die without it, because God, Steve, it felt like I was, sometimes it feels like I _am_ , you have no idea how desperate I get, how much I want it-“ 

“Got a pretty good idea," Steve groans, dick very much out in the middle of a parking lot. 

“And then you pulled over on some backroad, and you said, and I remember this, you said, “you wanna act like a slut, I’ll fuck you like one”,” Bucky moans. “Got me in the backseat, barely even prepped me before you were fucking me into it, brutal, like it’d been building up all night, and you made me– made me say your name, made me come over and over ‘til I could barely even see, and you _wanted_ someone to see, I know you did, know how possessive you are, door wide open, anyone could hear me begging for it-“

Steve comes all over his fist, cheat heaving, other hand digging into the seat leather to the point of damage 

Bucky laughs, light and satisfied. Steve lets out a long, shaky exhale. 

“You happy now?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, sounding sated and sleepy now that Steve is nice and post-orgasmic, at his whim. “Be safe and hurry home.”

“Yeah yeah,” Steve grumbles, grabbing the pack of wet wipes he keeps in the car for moments not unlike this. “When I get home we’re gonna have a nice long talk about when it is and isn’t suitable to initiate phone sex.” 

“I look forward to it,” Bucky tells him.


End file.
